


Growing Up With Magic

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Male-pregnancy, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: Kim Sanha comes into his magical inheritance just in time to start high school.Filled with the usual first day jitters, he must overcome all the oddities of being a teenager as well as being part werewolf and part warlock. You know, only your typical everyday stuff, right?





	1. The Kim Clan

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed some of the family names for the ASTRO boys as wells as Jungkook from BTS to fit more into this story and I may change the age order of ASTRO (I'm not certain yet).
> 
> This first chapter will have some background as to how they became a clan living under one roof. Chapter 2 (once posted) will focus on Sanha's first day of high school.
> 
> Sanha will more than likely be the main character, but I will try and even the focus as much as possible wherever possible. 
> 
> Yoongi and Jin are both warlocks (or wizards) and are half-brothers; the both share the same mother, but not the same father.
> 
> Jimin is a fairy.
> 
> Taehyung is a fallen angel (more on that later).
> 
> Hoseok is human, who through his exposure to magic (and a werewolf) he is now an eternal with some light magical abilities.
> 
> Namjoon is a werewolf who left his pack some time ago.
> 
> Jungkook is Jimin and Yoongi's son; unlike his half-brother, Eunwoo (Taehyung and Yoongi's son) he is a fairy.
> 
> Eunwoo is half-fallen angel with magical abilities. 
> 
> Sanha is Jin and Namjoon's son; and warlock with a wolf ears and tail. He will be able to swift to a wolf form once he learns more magic.
> 
> Jinwoo and Minhyuk (JinJin and Rocky) are also Jin and Namjoon's sons (they are older than Sanha) and are full-blooded werewolves (with a the ability to make potions to use in substitute of magic).
> 
> Moon Bin is Hoseok's son. His other parent is unknown (at this time). He was adopted by both Jin and Namjoon.
> 
> The two main pairings are: Jin/Namjoon/Hoseok and Yoongi/Jimin/Taehyung.

Tuesday, September 5th ; 00:00 (midnight)

 

The grandfather clock in the foyer struck midnight and the eldest member of the clan smiled as he quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake his mates, put on his house shoes and walked down the hall to the children's wing of the old Victorian manor, and just as quietly as before open up the grand doors and peered inside, smiling when he saw a light golden light around the youngest, who was levitating a couple of feet of the bed.

 

The second oldest stood beside of his brother and smiled, "Your youngest has now came into his powers."

 

Jin nodded, "So it would seem; I hope Namjoon isn't disappointed."

 

Yoongi smirked, "I think he's happy with the two he has seeing as we are always going behind them and cleaning up after them."

 

Jin nodded, agreeing with the other as they closed the door to let the children sleep. Finally, Sanha will be joining his brothers and clansmen at the secrete magical school. 

 

September 5th; 06:00 (6am)

 

Jimin and Taehyung were the first to wake of the elders, as it was most mornings, and together the two of them trotted down the stairs to the main kitchen and with a flick of his wrist, Jimin started to brew the wonderful aroma that would wake the other of the clan.

 

In the meantime, Taehyung set the odious task of making the lunches for the younger children; making sure that they would all have healthy and hearty lunches.

 

While the coffee worked its own special magic, Jimin then started to make up the school bags for the first day of school, setting up Sanha's on the kitchen counter; for after all presentation was everything.

 

The pewter black caldron was a little over 6 pounds (2.7kg) and was no larger in height than the average book bag.

 

Inside the cauldron, in separate little plastic bags that, was beautifully marked, was the standard herbs and spices that he would need for his first days’ lesson.

 

Sitting on the other side of the cauldron was a wooded rack with seven small potion bottles with wooden corks inside of them and to the left of that was a leather-bound notebook, a set of feather pens, multiple colored inks, and a magical wooden box, to which was larger on the inside, to hold everything in.

 

September 5th; 06:45 (6:45am)

 

Slowly the inhabitants of the house started to wake and move from the comfort of their beds to the kitchen where breakfast was being served.

 

Jinwoo, the third oldest of the children, but Jin and Namjoon's oldest, was the first to arrive, dressed in his senior year uniform (it was a dark green jacket, a white dress shirt underneath, with a matching dark green tie, black dress pants and matching black dress and socks). He looked at the counter top and smiled, "Sanha came to his powers last night I take it. So, is he a wolf like Minhyuk and myself or a warlock like Eomma?"

 

Jimin smiled, "Your mothers' powers it seems."

 

He nodded and started to set the table, as was part of the rules of the house; whichever child to wake first was the one to set the table, with the exception of those who were under age of course.

 

Next was Taehyung and Yoongi's son, Eunwoo, who was much like his father first thing in the morning, unable to function until he had his first cup of coffee, seeing as Yoongi got him addicted  to coffee at the age of 5, but Taehyung couldn’t complain, after all, Eunwoo got the rest of his traits.

 

Everyone seemed to move away from the half fallen angel, half warlock, and let him drink his coffee, which woke him right up.

 

He fluttered his wings, stretching them out, "Oh, that's better!"

 

Taehyung smiled, "Don't I know it,” he then kissed Eunwoo’s cheek and had him start to eat.

 

Thankfully every room in the house was wide enough for those who had wings could expand them when needed.

 

They were all quite thankful for their home and grounds to which it stood on it massive enough that they could fly and be safe.

 

Over the millennia or so they had lived there, they’ve managed to expand their lands to include a school for their kind to be well educated in both their world and the human world.

 

xXx

 

The Elders Court had worked with the human race to try and live in harmony with one another.

 

The supernatural race held public office seats, had businesses, and even started mixing with their kind, but only in the cases of witches, warlocks, vampires and fairies. Some races, such as the werewolves, merpeople, and others were still skeptical, they didn't even want to mix with other supernaturals, well most of them.

 

The Kim Clan, as they so deemed themselves, were unique in every single way. They all worked hard to push forward with the "Modern Thinking Movement.”

 

They were the ones to get the others to see that they could no longer hide from the human race, that balance would be needed in order to serve.

 

So a council was set with members from each race to help form a "Decree of Peace," among each other them before a "Declaration of Peace Among Humans," could be signed.

 

It took over 200 years (or more) but finally, in 1997, just before Jimin and Yoongi's only child, Jungkook, was born, and before Taehyung joined their clan, and Yoongi and Jimin, peace seemed to be on its way between most races, which lead them to where they are today.

 

xXx

 

As each of them rose and made their way to the main kitchen, Jin was the first to congratulate his son, Sanha, by hugging him and kissing his cheek, "Congratulations!"

 

Sanha blushed as he wiped the jelly from his mouth with the cloth napkin, and finished the bite of food he was eating, "Thank you, Eomma."

 

Jin smiled then poked Jimin, "You left dust again."

 

Jimin blushed and with another flick of his hand, the fairy dust was cleaned up, "Sorry Hyung! Guess I was too excited for today."

 

Jin nodded, "I know how you feel. I am the same way. Our youngest is finally going off to school! 16 years old and you have come into your full powers. Now, Sanha, please remember, power is a privilege, do not..." But the teenager cut his mother off, "use it for evil."

 

"Oi! Don't be checky!"

 

Sanha blushed and ducked his head, despite having Jin's magical abilities, he was still part werewolf and was able to hold his hybrid form, although he wouldn't be able to transform into a wolf on will like his brothers and father could, not until he learned animagi, the ability to change into any animal.

 

Jin sighed, “It’s okay son, but do be mindful in school and remember to respect us and your elders while you are there,” he then looked at the others, “That goes for all of you. I don’t want any repeats of last year. Honestly, sending my own clan children to muck stalls, clean the lake and wash cauldrons by hand…”

 

Namjoon smirked, “Do as your mother says, even if he isn’t your mother, I am sure your mothers will agree.”

 

Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok all nodded as they ate their food and prepared for the day.

 

TBC…


	2. Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha's first day of high school isn't going as planned, that is until he meets his new dance partner, Lim Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've stated before this chapter is self edited.
> 
> I will try to keep the fic updated often, but I often run into many of life's roadblocks, so please bare with me.
> 
> I am currently working on the final chapters of some of my other fics.
> 
> Please enjoy and remember to please comment and subscribe.

September 5th; 10:45am (10:45)

Sanha was walking down the long stone hallway looking for his next class for the day; carrying a large stack of books. The stack started to sway side to side and he was trying his best to keep them from falling, but unfortunately he tripped over something and fell; causing books to scatter all over the floor. He cursed as he too fell to the floor knocking his head on the stone, "why is nothing going right today?" he asked as he started to gather up his books and supplies.

 

Just then a set of hands had rushed over to him and was handing him one of the of his books, “Here, I think this belongs to you," the stranger said to him.

 

He looked up to see you that the boy was a year older than he was according to his uniform. The other boys’ uniform was a white dress top with a dark green sweater vest over top of it and a matching dark green bow tie with black dress pants and black dress shoes. He looked to be about the same height as the Sanha, with dark brown hair and brown eyes and his skin was pale white and he looked to have too small fangs hanging from his upper lip. Sanha was amazed when he looked at the older boy, "you're a vampire?!"

 

Changkyun nodded, "Yeah, second year, Lim Changkyun," he held out his hand, which Sanha shook, "Kim Sanha. Today is my first day."

 

Changkyun nodded as he helped him up, "I see. Why don't you put your books in your bag or locker?"

 

Sanha signed, "Because someone in my homeroom decided to magically lock my backpack and I can't seem to find my locker and I seem to be hopelessly lost. I've already missed two classes because the map that I have is either miss marked or has been messed with."

 

Changkyun took the map from the freshman and sighed, “Yeah, it seems like Youngmin and Kwangmin got a hold of the freshman maps and messed with all of them," he then got out his iPad, "You should look up one on the school website," he then showed off the map on the website, "Headmaster Kim is good at checking it daily to make sure no one has done anything to it."

 

Sanha signed again, "I would, but seeing as my brothers were roughhousing last night, my phone got crushed and my parents haven't replaced it yet."

 

Changkyun looked around and saw they were near the library. He quickly ducked in, connected his iPad to the printer and gave him a new copy of the map. "I hope it helps. Where are you supposed to be now?"

 

Sanha looked at his planner, after pushing his glasses on his nose with a book, "Modern dance! Oh thank the gods! It's with one of my parents!"

 

"You're Professor Park's son?" Changkyun asked, confused, he thought Jungkook graduated late year.

 

"Clan son. My actual parents are Headmaster Kim and Assistant Headmaster Kim.... Wow, that sounds funny!"

 

Changkyun couldn't help but smile, “So you must be Sanha, the music prodigy?"

 

Sanha blushed, "I wish they wouldn't say that. So big deal that I can play a few instruments without having lessons."

 

Changkyun smiled, "They say the same about me and my rapping skills."

 

Sanha smiled, "You rap? My older brothers love to rap. We jokingly say that they belong to Papa Yoongi."

 

"Professor Min," Changkyun corrected him.

 

Sanha blushed, "Right! I have to get use to calling them by their titles and not in the family familiar."

 

Changkyun patted his back, "Here, let me help you to class."

 

"Oh no! You don't have to! You've already done enough," but before Sanha could protest some more, Changkyun took half his book pile and they headed off to the dance studio.

 

When they go there, Jimin had greeted them, "Sanha, why aren't you using your book bag?"

 

Sanha sighed, "Someone in homeroom decided to seal it shut with magic and I can't seem to open it."

 

Jimin examined the bag, "Hmm. Looks like they actually use magical super glue."

 

Sanha's eyes widened and he let out a soft whine, "What?"

 

Jimin put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but here," he handed Sanha a duffle bag with the school logo on it, "Use this until you get home. Maybe one of the clan fathers will have a solvent and they can remove the glue."

 

Sanha nodded as he put his books and supplies into the bag, "I knew today was going to be horrible."

 

Jimin had him sit on the floor, ironically by Changkyun, he then stood in front of the class and started the lesson.

 

"Hello! My name is Professor Park Jimin! I am the instructor for the freshman-sophomore contemporary dance class and my clan mate, Professor Jung Hoseok is the junior-senior modern dance instructor.

 

Today I will go over the rules and syllabus before I break you off into pairs. The  partner you have today will be your partner throughout the year, so spend today getting to know one another!

 

Now some of you may have noticed a slight change in your appearance and abilities already, with the exception of Sanha, who cannot morph from his hybrid form just yet, none of you, myself included, have any of your supernatural powers or magic. That is because this room suppresses your abilities so you can be judged fairly. "

 

He paused to listen to the moans and complaints on how unfair it was, etc.

 

He raised his hand and the class calmed down, "How would you like it if you were a wizard child going against a werewolf, who has speed and agility over you and they automatically get the better grade because of their supernatural powers? It wouldn't be fair, right? Well in this room, Professor Jung's room and the performance room makes it so everyone is even, including Sanha, and trust me all he has are the ears and tail, but he doesn't have any wolf abilities."

 

The class seemed somewhat chilled after that so he went on, "Now for the rules. I will not tolerate any bullies in this class against any student. If I find out about it, you will be sent to the headmasters.

 

As I said before, the partner I assign to you today will be your partner all year.

 

If there is a good and valid reason to why you cannot be partners, then I will reassign you.

 

Just like every class, you are allowed to miss 3 days without an excuse, any more and you will need one from your parents or doctor..."

 

Jimin droned on about the rules for a few more minutes, then he spoke up to get the sleepy class's attention, "Alright, partners!"

 

A few more minutes pass then he picks the last pair, "Last, but certainly not lease, Sanha, you will be paired with Changkyun!"

 

Sanha blushed, but thanked his professor still the same.

 

They turn to each other as they are told and Jimin tells them a few ice breaker questions they should ask one another since being partners are about trust.

 

"So..." Changkyun starts.

 

"Uh...." Sanha is shy, "Well I told you a little about me, how about you start?"

 

TBC…

 

 


	3. Moonbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin returns to the clan after a journey of self discovery and learning about the deep, dark secrets of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nippon and *Goryeo are Japan and Korea (well one of Korea's eras from the late 900s to the mid 1300s).
> 
> This is self edited and explains a bit about Moonbin's other father. 
> 
> Moonbin himself is the oldest clan child (remember; I said I may change up the birth order of the members of ASTRO for this.).

Moonbin walked into the old Victorian manor just as the sun hit its highest point of the day; thankful for the darkness within the walls of the Kim Clan home.

The sun and it’s unending rays always drained Moonbin of most of his life energy; therefore causing him to seek shelter in dark, barely lit rooms, making life for him very hard and school; nearly impossible.

For only Hoseok, his true parent in the Kim Clan, knew the true reason behind it, the clan elders, of course not being blind to the reason, never spoke of Moonbin’s “father” out of respect for Hoseok.

The reason: Moonbin’s father was a demon; born in the cold, darkness of the Earth’s moon’s inner core, knowing nothing of the world outside of the cruelness of the moon and the death that lived of its surface; of a kingdom many, many millennia ago; that died from war and starvation.

He had came to Earth; wanting to seek revenge of those who killed its people; he himself not knowing that when he emerged from the moon’s core; those who have murdered the demons of the moon; were long since gone.

For over centuries, in what is now known as Asia, he was the driving force behind the many wars between the many, smaller kingdoms, focusing his forces on *Nippon and *Goryeo mostly. 

It wasn’t until not long ago, when the Kim Clan started to emerge and fight back; he found a peasant farmer boy and took a liking to him like no other; enslaved him and made him his personal servant.

However; when the Kim Clan elders finally came to his rescue; they found him huddled in the corner, holding a small new born in his arms, fearing for his life and the life of his child.

After much coaxing by Jin, the boy left his now slain master’s side with his child and slowly started his new life as a free person and new member of the Kim Clan, working with them to defeat the last of the demon’s minions and freeing the people everywhere.

Moonbin sighed as he looked out the long, panned window of the family library, thankful for the rainy day, and for the home he knew most of his life. He had only returned hours ago, after being on a journey of self discovery for the last two and a half years. He then walked over to the fire place, put in more wood and sat by it, in one of the tall, stiff leather bound chairs, going over the notes for his book on his travels.

He wanted to know the truth behind who he really was and once he turned 20 (in human terms); his father gave him permission to leave the safety of their home and travel; knowing full well that he would return once he found what he was looking for.

He was deep into his work when he heard a small giggle and looked up to see his father looking at him, “Don’t go that!”

Hoseok, who was trying his best to hold in his joy that his only child was finally home, smiled, “Don’t do what?”

Moonbin tried to growl, but being as if he was only raised by Namjoon, not a part of him, his growl did nothing to tare his father away, in fact, it only made him laugh more, “You know, stop being sneaky and scaring me, papa!”

Hoseok sat beside of him and looked over at him, “You been gone for two years on your travels of self discovery and the first thing you do is whole up yourself in this stuffy old room and get to work. Couldn’t be bothered to come to the school and say hello?”

Moonbin knew it was going to be difficult to work, but his father was right, he should have said hello first. He sat his pen down, saved the work on his laptop, shut it down and looked at Hoseok, “Sorry, but you know me, if I am not sleeping during the day, I am working. I get my habits from Papa Joon.”

 Hoseok nodded, “He and your uncle have never been able to fully understand the meaning of work and that they need to balance it between family time and resting.”

Moonbin couldn’t deny that he got all the wrong qualities from Namjoon and Yoongi, such as their poor overwork habits or over sleeping habits.

“It’s hard when your mind doesn’t know when to shut down,” Moonbin said as he mindlessly picked up his pen and starting to play with it.

“I know,” Hoseok simply stated, “It’s been an issue with them since I’ve known them. So! Tell me what did you learn?”

Moonbin shuffled his paperwork around on the small table in front of him, “A whole lot of… well he was fucked up, wasn’t he?”

Hoseok nodded, “Very much so. However, I guess to be fair, when you finally wake up after spending who knows how long asleep, to find everything you had known to be dead, you would be a little messed up in the head too.”

“I get why they were slain, I mean, they were pretty nasty in their own rights, but damn if it just wasn’t brutal,” Moonbin replied with a long, deep sigh.

“War always is, on both sides, no matter if you are good or if you are evil, there will be blood spilt, it cannot be stopped,” Hoseok reminded him.

“It just felt like some of it could have been. I found evidence that started that it our side wasn’t as pure as they would like for you to believe it to be,” he said as he looked up once more from the sheets of paper.

“No one in the clan ever said our side was pure innocent of things that happened long before our births and for years after our births, we just did what we had to in order to survive as a whole. Moonbin, people on both sides where guilty for starting it, but someone was going to have to end it, it couldn’t keep going on like it was. Surely you were able to see the good in that, yes?”

Moonbin nodded, “Yeah I was, but that doesn’t mean a part of me doesn’t feel a little bad for him.”

Hoseok placed his hand over his son’s, “I agree.”

TBC…

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about 'I am not Bulletproof to your love,' or some of my other fics, however seeing as the foremost mentioned is nearing its end, I wanted to start another fic. 
> 
> It is inspired in part by Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Harry Potter, House of Night book series and other supernatural series.
> 
> It will be self edited as I have lost my editor so sorry for any huge, honest mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to comment and subscribe!


End file.
